Solamente Por Que Tu Me Lo Pides
by emmadrake
Summary: LilyJames...lily recive su carta a hogwarts y conoce a los merodeadores,mas no sabe que sera jusgada por su cuna de una manera que nadie penso...summary apestoso... lean y dejen REVIEWS !4 cap subido!
1. La Carta

**Intento de fic lily/james jeje….espero que les guste…mmmmm dejen reviews siop¿?...se que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero este fic me gusto de verdad la idea es diferente a todas las otras, no ai gente del futuro ni nada de eso, es solo como lilian recivio su carta y como conocio a los merodeadores y como ellos la conocieron y porque todo sucedio como sucedio supongo que sera largo pero solo si me dicn que les gusta ok?...besos**

**Todo le pertenece a jk **

**Dedicado:** a todas las personas que leyeron mis fics y sobretodo a los que dejaron reviews porque no saben lo infinitamente feliz que me hacen cuando lo…hacen!, al molestarse sólo dos minutitos para escribirme cualquier cosa, aunque suene tonto, a todititos los que se molesten por leer este capitulo y a las/los que me conocen y se hayan metido a mis historias porque saben que eso me hace feliz, y que lo sepan me hace aun mas feliz.

**_Solamente Porque Tu Me Lo Pides_**

_**By**_

_**EmmaDrake**_

Cuando tenia ocho años mi padre me llevo a mi primer ballet, fue una noche muy "especial" para mí, la primera vez que salía de casa tan tarde además. Lo primero que vi, fue a la hermosa joven que era interpretada por una exquisita bailarina traída desde Rumania, era tan hermosa y tan frágil, y mi parte favorita era cuando el nazi se descubre ante ella y la besa apasionadamente siendo observados por el malvado pretendiente de esta. En un momento de la obra, pude ver como el nazi me miraba a mi¡si!, lo vi observarme y me imagine sus ojos tan azules y, me enamore por primera vez, y hasta sentía rabia al recordar como el besaba a la hermosa bailarina, y hasta reí, mientras las señoras de sociedad lloraban, aunque obviamente evitando manchar sus bellos vestidos, cuando a la hermosa bailarina la llevan a un convento.

"_Le Petite"_ de Marka Jun, un famoso escritor y cercano amigo de mi padre, era la historia de una hermosa judía, que disputa entre el amor de un nazi, asesino de su especie, y un príncipe judío, pretendiente suyo por mucho tiempo, termina escogiendo al judío, obviamente, pero cuando estaban a punto de casarse, y ella estaba realmente hermosa con su traje y el galante y buen mozo, llega el nazi y la libera del judío, y de toda su familia, y huyen.

Y realmente, para mi "_le Petite_" era realmente _"le Petite morte"_, a simple vista, era la única persona que opinaba así, pero por experiencia propia, se que la hipocresía en la alta sociedad es signo de elegancia y refinamiento, y, valla que estas personas son elegantes y refinadas.

-Lilian, saluda a mi querido amigo, el Sr. Jhonson- mi padre, era algo, _especial_. Se que, si lo veo del punto de vista de mi padre: una persona de alta sociedad, educado según la educación de muchas generaciones pasadas, el Sr. Jhonson seria una muy buena compañía para mi¿Por qué demonios una chica de once años quisiera pasar su tiempo con un señor como el Sr. Jonson, cuyo nombre aun no conocía?

-mucho gusto, Sr. Jonson- desagradablemente hermoso, era la descripción del Sr. Jonson, era realmente simpático, con su elegante porte y hermosos ojos color rubí, y es que los ojos del Sr. Jonson son de color rojo extraño, con tintes rojos, me recuerda a Drácula, aquel vampiro sublime, y es que, si lo pienso bien, tiene pinta de tener algún parecido con el, con su tez divinamente blanca, y su cabello de un color negro intenso; esa es su parte hermosa¿y su parte desagradable?...quizás, sea el hecho de estar interesado en una niña de once años y que siempre que me veía se relamía los labios de una forma especial y espeluznante, o que siempre que podía me llevaba al otro lado de la habitación y se quedaba viéndome, desagradablemente hermoso.

-que hermosa que esta, Lilian, veo que se puso uno de los vestidos que le mande- el vestido era igual que el Sr., de un color rojo sangre, con hiladillos negros, por el corsé, que iba extremadamente ceñido a mi cuerpo pero las mangas eran extremadamente sueltas, y la falda, que iba pegada al corsé, era tan grande, con tantas vestiduras y telas, que en conjunto hacían del vestido, algo realmente hermoso y divino, pero también, digno de una prostituta de burdel.

-Sr. Jonson, a Lilian, le encantan los vestidos que usted le manda¿verdad querida?- Lilian Jonson¿Jonson es el nombre o el apellido del Sr.¿Por qué siempre que lo veo, o más bien, porque siempre que el Sr. Jonson me ve, me entran ganas de pegarle con su bastón? Me siento mareada…

-necesito aire, disculpen-me retiro con una reverencia y mi padre me deja ir, y siento la mirada del Sr. Jonson en mi espalda.

El teatro donde nos encontrábamos tenia un nombre algo extraño, creo que es el apellido de una familia antigua, algo como Spokowsky o Chovworsky, era enorme realmente, algo de admirar las paredes eran doradas, parecían de oro, los salones, tenían butacas de tersa tela roja. Y la fachada de este, era de un lienzo exquisito. ¡Bien!, un palco algo lejano para que nadie pase y me moleste.

-muy elegante, muy elegante-me senté y puse mi mano en la tela de la butaca-suave…- mi vida, mi padre, el Sr., mi madre, todos son iguales a estas butacas, se ven hermosos por fuera pero por dentro son los resortes, son cínicos. Mi madre, era la imagen del cinismo, siempre alegre, siempre feliz, incluso cuando supo que la gripe, que en ese tiempo, y aun ahora, era mortal, la nieve, el frió, me dan alegría, y a ella le dieron la muerte. Igual a mi, ella era igual a mi o, yo soy igual a ella, por lo menos en la imagen con su entupido color de pelo rojo sangre, preferiría el de mi padre negro ceniza profunda, aunque ahora no se vea como antes, ahora parece ceniza con nieve, como la muerte de mi madre, los ojos, saque sus ojos, verde eléctrico, demasiado atrayentes, mi tez blanca, como la del Sr. Jhonson, quizás mas, "porcelana, mama, soy porcelana" le decía yo cuando ella se refería a mi piel. Quizás he desarrollado algo de narcisismo, pero todo es culpa de la sociedad en la que vivo.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-genial, en el único momento en el que puedo estar a solas en un palco en el teatro mas hermoso y tétrico, que he visto pensando en el parecido que tengo con mi madre, llega alguien a molestarme.

-que grosero…-dejo al aire mi comentario, me doy cuenta que no lo conozco, y es extraño, conozco a la mayoría de las personas, aunque, la mayoría de las personas que conozco son hombres pasados los cincuenta años, en cambio el joven que estaba al frente mío tenia no mas de veinte años.

-Thomas¿y usted es, señorita?- me levanto, apenas le llego al pecho, me siento ridícula. Es ridículo, yo tenia once y era una niña, y me fijaba en un hombre mayor, debo admitir, que he sentido atracción por hombres mayores, como el Sr. Jonson o alguien mucho mayor, el Duque de Nearnkead, un hombre mayor, pero de inigualable belleza masculina. Extraño que este hombre de cabello castaño algo largo, mirada clara aguamarina y tez tersa a la vista no me allá dado su apellido en vez de su nombre, es extraño.

-Lilian Evans-

-debía de suponerlo, usted, es una joya entre las conversaciones de los caballeros¿lo sabia?-dijo acercándose a mi, y, al igual que con el Sr. Jonson sentí su mirada en mi espalda y cuello, pero esta mirada era calida.

-lo suponía, aunque usted, como caballero, no debería decírmelo ¿no lo cree?- si mi padre me escuchara, me mataría, no le gusta la frescura con la que hablo. No le gusta nada de mí, quizás, por parecerme a mi madre. Lo quiero mucho-debería ser mas prudente-.

-¿me insulta discretamente, señorita Evans?-.

-yo no insulto, caballero, diagnostico-.

-usted…es una niña presumida, querida señorita Evans, una niña presumida- y salio por la puerta sonriendo abiertamente-espero que no se comporte así a donde va a ir-y saliendo con una estupida sonrisa me dejo sola. ¿Qué diablos quiso decir?

Lo veo salir por la cortina, no importa, ya me enterare. Veo a mi padre reír con tres señores mas, seguramente viendo quien tenia mas poder o quien era mas rico; veo a las señoras y señoritas de la sociedad, son tan hermosas, con razón que mi padre nunca trae a Petunia a estos eventos, ella es algo diferente a nosotros, ella no se parece a mi mamá, no se parece a mi papá y definitivamente no se parece a mí.

Con su cabello marrón extraño y sus ojos de igual color, con la tez blanca amarillenta que le daba una expresión enfermiza, y su largo cuello siempre tenso, era mayor que yo, mucho mas alta que yo, tan alta que hasta le ponían extraños apodos entre sus amigas, además que no parecía mujer, si se le ponía unos vaqueros y camisetas podría aparentar perfectamente el cuerpo de un chico.

-Lilian, vámonos-dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos, nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a casa. "casa", era exactamente la "casona Evans", pasamos las rejas y paramos frente a la fuente, nos abren las puertas y me doy cuenta que mi hermana, que estaba parada junto al mayordomo, me miraba molesta y con envidia. Me gusta que me mire así, me doy cuenta de lo superior que soy, y esa noche, aun más.

No acostumbramos celebrar los cumpleaños, el mío era esa noche, el de mi hermana era en una semana y hasta en eso le ganaba. Mi padre, mi hermana y yo nos reunimos en el comedor para la cena, todo estaba muy hermoso mas hermoso que normalmente, era una noche especial, mágica.

-Padre-dijo de saludo mi hermana, se veía mas desgastada que siempre, tan desaliñada, por eso no la querían mucho, porque era diferente.

-papá-digo yo y lo saludo con un beso, mi hermana me mira mal, se que ella nunca ha hecho eso ni siquiera en su cumpleaños.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y nos sirvieron la comida, todo transcurría normal, en una conversación amena entre mi padre y yo, donde petunia nunca intervenía, supongo que eso era por el temor de que dijera algo vergonzoso.

-bueno, quisiera hacer un brindis por mi querida hija, lily, que hoy cumple once años-dijo sonriendo mientras los sirvientes lo miraban felices, no era normal verlo sonreír tanto solo en temas que tratasen de ella.

Justo en ese momento se escucho un gran escándalo en el salón, todos los sirvientes salieron corriendo y desde el comedor se escucharon los gritos de algunas sirvientas, al parecer un animal había entrado a la casa.

-leonard¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mi padre algo molesto por la interrupción.

-señor, ha entrado un pájaro en la sala, una lechuza señor-dijo algo cohibido esperando la reacción del señor Evans-llevaba una carta señor, esta es-dijo colocándola en la mesa, todos pudieron leer que llevaba escrito el nombre de Lilian.

-lilian¿sabes algo de esto?-pregunto su padre abriendo el sobre lentamente mientras lily negaba con la cabeza.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

_Señores Evans,_

_Por medio de la presente le informo a la Sra. Lilian Charlotte Evans ha sido aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechizeria. Sírvase mandar una respuesta por la plaza que ocupara en el colegio antes del treinta y uno de Julio. Adjunto se envía la lista de utilices para los alumnos de primer año._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumblendore_

_Orden De Merlin Primera Clase_

_Wizengamot_

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie podía articular algo después de lo leído, así que su padre leyó la otra pagina que venia con la carta.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA (todos los suplementos podrán ser comprados en el Callejón Diagon)_

Los alumnos de primer año, necesitarán:

3 conjuntos de túnicas de trabajo (negras)

Un simple sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

Por favor, recuerde que toda la ropa de los alumnos debe llevar etiquetas con su nombre.

_Libros_

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de casa uno de los siguientes libros:

_El libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (clase 1) _por Miranda Goshawk

_Una Historia de la Magia _por Bathilda Bagshot

_Teoría Mágica _por Adalbert Waffling

_Guía de Transformación para Principiantes _por Emeric Switch

_Mil y Una Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos_ por Phyllida Spore

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas _por Arsenius Figger

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos _por Newt Scamander

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una guía para la Autoprotección _por Quentin Trimble

_Otro equipo_

1 varilla

1 caldero (peltre, reglamentario medida 2)

1 conjunto de ampolletas de vidrio o cristal

1 telescopio

1 conjunto de balanzas de latón

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato, una rana o sapo, los demás animales no son permitidos.

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO TIENEN PERMISO PARA TENER SUS PROPIAS ESCOBAS_

-una broma¿no es cierto esto Lilian?-pregunto mi hermana viéndome, aunque realmente parecía examinarme. Todas las veces que habían pasado cosas extrañas siempre habían sido a mi alrededor¿era eso¿soy una bruja?, no pude evitar sonreír ante tal estúpida idea, era imposible.

-claro que no, petunia, no digas sandeces-dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y mi padre me vio, por primera vez me di cuenta que estaba equivocada.

-lilian, anda a dormir, mañana a primera hora iremos al "Callejón Diagon"-.

-Pero, padre yo…-no pude continuar mi padre se había parado de la mesa y sin decir ni una palabra se fue a su habitación azotando la puerta de esta¿en que líos me había metido esta vez?

-lilian, siempre supe que eras extraña, pero una bruja¿una bruja, lilian?-petunia hizo lo mismo que mi padre, aunque seguramente con una sonrisa en los labios, no la vi, ella era la que parecía una bruja, no yo y mañana iría al "Callejón Diagon".

Solamente se que yo no soy una bruja…por lo menos eso creo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mmmmmmm bueno espero que les guste quizas dentro de una semana actualize de acuerdo? Byes!

REVIEWS SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII???????


	2. El Niño de Cabello Azabache

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Jeje…estoy contenta porque al menos hay poquitos review jeje y me conformo con eso de verdad!...aunque me gustaría que las personas que lean pusieran su comentario no importa si son vegetales o frutas…solo…ponganlo es que me gusta leer lo que ponen bueno…..**

**Entonces aca esta el otro capitulo jeje…espero que les guste (alguien me puede ayudar para poner un buen summary¿???¿? jjeje)**

**Mmmmm wow dejo para decir que muchas gracias a las primeras personas que me han dejado reviews siiiiiiiiii!?!?!: Kailey Hamilton, black-rosex3 y Hermione Malfoy! Tambien gracias a la gente que se ha dedicado a leer mi fic jojo creo que se ve en stats no? Xq sino me he ilusionado por nada jejeU bueno aca lo dejo.**

_**Solamente Por Que Tu Me Lo Pides**_

_**By**_

_**Emmadrake**_

"_Hay un lazo que une a las personas y las hace permanecer juntas,_

_El lazo que nos une a nosotros es un lazo negro,_

_Más negro que la brea,_

_Más negro que la noche,_

_Más negro que la misma oscuridad,_

_Pero nos une,_

_Y nos hace más fuertes"_

Una niña de cabellos rojizos caminaba por las tempestuosas calles del Callejón Diagon, agarrada de la mano de un hombre imponente, estaba algo asustada y terriblemente maravillada, no pensaba que existían paredes que se movían, ni personas que utilizaran sombreros puntiagudos, y mucho menos, magia.

-padre-dijo lilian viendo como su padre se detenía frente a una tienda y la miraba detalladamente, su nombre era "Ollivander".

Entraron a la tienda silenciosamente, y justo en el momento en que su padre toco la campanilla un señor desalineado apareció de entre las estanterías.

-Señor Evans, que gusto, no me diga ¿otro mago en la familia?-dijo mientras sonreía al padre de lilian.

-es mi hija, lilian-dijo esquivando la pregunta y mostrando a lilian que se había quedado un poco mas rezagada.

-mucho gusto-dijo analizándola-déjame ver…quizás-dijo mientras sacaba una varita detrás de un estante-veintidós centímetros, fibra de dragón, ideal para pociones-dándole la varita a lilian- agítala.

La varita hizo un ruido extraño y después unas estanterías cayeron al piso estruendosamente.

-quizás esa no es para ti-dijo mientras cogía la varita que antes lilian tenia en sus manos y se iba detrás de la estantería, depuse de unos segundos regreso con una sonrisa-veinticinco centímetros, sauce y elástica, ideal para transformaciones-de la varita de lilian salieron unas chispitas rojas y moradas y una ola de aire la rodeo-lo sabia.

-lilian, anda ve a divertirte mientras yo converso con mi viejo amigo-dijo su padre, lilian le hizo caso y salio, tenia que preguntarle a su padre como conocía al mundo mágico.

Lilian iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, veía todo con mucha indiferencia, pero en realidad todo le fascinaba y es que no podía demostrar que estaba tan confusa como para ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-que extraño-dijo mientras veía a unos cuantos chicos y chicas agrupados viendo hacia una vitrina que tenia una escoba muy extraña, se acerco sigilosamente para que nadie la vea interesarse por una tonta escoba.

-es la mejor de todos los tiempos-dijo un chico al costado de lilian, ella se imagino que lo decían porque debía limpiar muy bien sus casas pero ella tenia sirvientes no la necesitaba.

-permiso-dijo un chico de cabello azabache haciendo que cayera al piso estrepitosamente mientras se pegaba al vidrio de la tienda.

-mi espalda…-dijo lilian algo adolorida esperando que el chico la ayudara a levantarse, pero este ya estaba muy ocupado entrando a la tienda agarrado de la mano de un hombre, seguramente su padre-ah no, esto no se queda así-lilian entro a la tienda y empujo al niño haciendo que este tirara unas cuantas cajas en su camino.

-¿cual es tu problema?-pregunto el chico parándose inmediatamente, lilian pudo admirar sus bonitos rasgos, cabello azabache y ojos avellana con la piel clara. Era la primera vez que lilian se fijaba en alguien de su edad-oye tu, ¿que tanto me miras?-.

-para que la próxima seas más caballero-sacándole la lengua, un gesto algo infantil.

-yo no te he echo nada, pelirroja-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta pero lilian fue mas rápida y lo volvió a empujar.

-claro que si, me tiraste allá afuera y no me pediste perdón y luego entraste muy campante como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo con las manos en la cintura.

-bueno, lo siento-e intento seguir su camino pero lilian lo volvió a empujar-¿y ahora que demonios te pasa?-.

-pues, no puedes solamente pedir perdón e irte, tienes que decirlo como si de verdad lo sintieras-dijo esta muy molesta.

-pues olvídalo, yo ya te pedí perdón si lo quieres, bien, si no, que pena por ti-dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua-por merlín, pareces un troll, con ese temperamento nadie te va a querer-.

-¿un troll?, eso no existe para tu información, niño tonto-el chico de cabello azabache la miro serio y después se rió sobándose el estomago-¿que te pasa ahora?-.

-¿eres muggle o algo no?-dijo intentando para de reir.

-¿muggle?-.

-si, definitivamente eres muggle, ahora regresa por donde viniste, este no es un mundo para ti-.

-yo soy una bruja-dijo algo insegura de si misma haciendo que el niño dejara de reírse y la mirara atento.

-¿eres una bruja?, haber, enséñame tu varita-dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-no…no la tengo, la tiene mi padre-dijo mientras veía como el niño se ponía a reír otra vez-¿que? ¿No me crees?-.

-claro que no te creo, ningún mago deja su varita con su "papi", y si en verdad eres una bruja, seguramente eres la peor de todas-dijo mientras veía como pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de lilian.

-claro que si, tonto-.

-es lo único que sabes decir ¿verdad?-se rió y se dio la vuelta terminando la conversación con lilian, pero esta fue mas rápida y lo empujo muy fuerte haciendo que este se cayera derrumbando algunas cajas en el camino.

-eso, es magia-dijo mientras salía con la cabeza en alto del establecimiento.

Siguió su recorrido más rápido que lo normal por si el chico salía de la tienda para reclamarle algo, pero al parecer no hizo nada. Lilian continuo caminando pero mas lento hasta un pequeño pasadizo algo oscuro, su curiosidad le gano y entró sigilosamente, encontró muy pocas personas, vestidas de negro y tapándose la cara con las túnicas que tenían.

-¿que hace una niña tan linda por el callejón knockturn?-dijo una señora extraña asustando a lilian-la gente podría pensar que vas por malos caminos-dijo esta mientras intentaba tocaba el cabello rojizo de lilian-¿quieres algo de comer?-sin esperar respuesta alguna de lilian, la agarró de la muñeca y la hizo entrar a una de las tiendas.

Lilian entró algo asustada a la tienda, todo estaba oscuro pero sentía que las cosas se movían a su alrededor, depuse de unos instantes mas de incertidumbre para lilian, la extraña señora prendió unas velas.

-mira mi tienda, niña hermosa, ¿te gusta algo?-la señora la miraba extraño y lilian no sabia si hacerle caso o irse corriendo pero de nuevo, su curiosidad le ganó.

Empezó a ver unos libros tranquilamente, se había relajado un poco porque la señora había salido de la tienda un momento al parecer había como un pequeño barullo afuera.

Lilian vio unos libros en una esquina parecían escondidos, se acerco y cogió el primero que vio, el titulo era _"lazos de magia", _empezó a leerlos, al parecer trataba sobre un hechizo que unía a dos personas y hacia que el protegido estuviera a salvo, no pudo terminar de leer porque una mano fuertemente agarró su hombre y la hizo voltear bruscamente.

-¿que haces niña?-pregunto la señora extraña, tenia una cortadura en la mejilla y los ojos llorosos, lilian quiso preguntar pero la señora la hecho de la tienda-¡nunca entres a mi tienda sin mi permiso, niña tonta!-y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Lilian no sabia que hacer, todo eso la había tomado desprevenida y sin darse cuenta estaba llorando y sin darse cuenta tenia el libro en las manos aun.

-que tonta-se dijo a si misma, estaba oscureciendo así que salio corriendo de aquel raro lugar, después pensaría que hacer con el libro, quería llegar donde su padre rápido.

Lilian por fin vio a su padre en una parte luminosa hacia el final del camino, avanzo rápidamente que casi choca con el.

-lilian, ¿que hacías ahí?-pregunto su padre viéndola salir del callejón oscuro-nunca entres ahí, ¿entendiste?-.

-si, nunca-agarro de la mano a su padre algo temblorosa y continuo comprando sus útiles.

Cuando llegaron a la casa petunia los esperaba con su usual cara de disgusto y malestar, hace algunos días había estado algo enferma, así que siempre se quedaba en la casa cuando su padre salía.

Lilian entro a su cuarto y saco cuidadosamente el libro de entre el vestido y la enagua de este, lo empezó a leer en su pequeño tocador, no se dio cuenta cuando petunia entro a la habitación, aunque si sintió cuando agarro su cabello y empezó a pasar el cepillo por este. Al principio fue muy suave pero luego, empezó a hacerlo cada vez más fuerte.

-petunia, para-dijo lilian agarrando la mano de su hermana que tenia el cepillo, después agarro su libro y lo cerro cuidadosamente, tanto que petunia se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué es eso?, todos tus libros están abajo, ¿Por qué tienes este acá?-pregunto petunia acusadoramente, deseosa de encontrar algo para culpar a Lilian a su padre.

-¿Qué cosa es?-pregunto de nuevo ya que lilian no decía nada.

-es un libro, no lo vez petunia-dijo lilian empezando a desesperarse.

-¿Qué clase de libro?

-Es un libro del cual no quiero que sepas-dijo mientras se levantaba y colocaba el libro dentro de un baúl y le ponía llave.

-Yo se guardar un secreto...-se puso enfrente de ella para que viera que no iba a desistir de la idea de saber que era.

-¿En serio?-lilian se acercó a ella, con mirada juguetona.

-En serio...-susurró, pues estaba algo nerviosa de la cercanía de la chica, aunque esta era mucho mas pequeña de estatura, era muy intimidante.

-Yo también...-dijo lilian mientras salía de su dormitorio tarareando una canción.

**Les gustó??????? Espero que si creo que me he demorado mucho, pero como estoy con examenes…siiiiiiiii buuuuuua en vacaciones es que quiero ingresar a medicina el proximo año en la universidad (pensaba algo como cayetano heredia o la ahora nueva UPC para medicina) bueno besitos….**

**No me molesta que dejen reviews de verdad………….noooooo me molesta!!!...¬¬**

**Reviewsssss plissssssssssssss!**


	3. Arabella Figg

**Holaaaaaaaa! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic…solo tengo tiempo y imaginacion para este…por eso los otros los he dejado algo colgados…en quizas no quiera volver el prox cap lo tngo a la mitad, pero al parecer el cap pasado que subi no tuvo mucha acogida…y cronicas de hogwarts para nada…al igual que almas gemelas…por eso no subo mas…emmm y weno mi nesesidad de llamar la atencion…si tngo el proximo capitulo pero tampoco tuvo mucha acogida espero que este si.**

**Nada me pertenece……**

**A verdad…arabella Figg…es squib?...bueno aca no**

_**Solamente Porque Tu Me Lo Pides**_

_**By**_

_**EmmaDrake**_

"_ahí caminos en la vida que deberían estar sellados…y hay otros que ni siquiera deberían existir"_

Spencer y Elenor Figg eran dos ordinarios ciudadanos de los suburbios, vivían en aquellas callecillas donde todas las casas eran iguales y donde todo parecía tan ordinario y común y todo parecía todo tan predecible. Elenor era un ama de casa por lo que pasaba todo el día limpiando la casa y tratando de guardar las apariencias con los vecinos, después de todo eso es lo que hacen las buenas amas de casa, limpiar y guardar apariencias. Spencer era gerente de una compañía que vendía alfombras, era corpulento y algo subido de peso, con huesos grandes, como decía él cuando alguien le hacía un comentario sobre su peso. Cada día se levantaba a las 7 de la mañana, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, tomaba el desayuno mientras leía el periódico, se despedía de esposa e hijas y salía en su ford en dirección al trabajo. En este ambiente se crió Nadine Figg.

Desde pequeña sus padres le habían dicho que si quería obtener algo, tenía que usar todo lo que estuviera en su control para obtenerlo, no importará el costo o si tenía que hacer algo malo, en otras palabras, con tal de conseguirlo, todo estaba permitido. Nadine de niña era manipuladora, si algo no le era conseguido le decía a su mamá que gritaría y lloraría tan fuerte que asustaría a los vecinos, y su madre, asustada, le daba todo lo que quería, dulces, juguetes, vestidos, zapatos, todo los caprichos que a la niña se le cruzará por la mente.

Nadine era el vivo retrato de su padre, de ojos marrones y cabellera castaña oscura, pero Nadine dejo de ser la niña única a los cuatro años cuando su hermana, Arabella Figg, decidió entrar en su vida.

Claro que ella no dejo de ser la favorita, algo que le recordaban sus padres cada Navidad, cumpleaños y festividad, pero igual era odioso tener a una niñita siguiéndola por todas partes y preguntándole cosas, pidiéndole que juegue con ella y quien sabe que animal había recogido de la calle toda la existencia de su hermana no le gustaba, incluso pensó que no seria bruja después de todo, ella era la única especial en su familia, pero no, ella también tenía que meterse en ese asunto, entrometida mocosa. Pero que se podía hacer, ya nada, ya no tenía importancia hacer tanto berrinche por eso, siempre podía negar que ella fuera su hermana si es que era una mala bruja.

-Nadine, querida, ¿puedes ir a recoger el correo?-preguntó la señora Figg mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno.

-Que vaya Arabella, yo ya estoy desayunando-dijo cogiendo su tenedor y comiendo sus huevos revueltos.

-Arabella, ve a recoger el correo-dijo el Sr. Figg mientras leía el periódico en la sección de negocios. Arabella fue obedientemente a la entrada.

-Mamá, después podríamos ir al centro, para comprar ropa nueva, la mía ya me esta quedando pequeña-dijo Nadine.

-Desde luego, de paso le compraré a tu hermana esas medias que necesita, me ha estado diciendo que las suyas ya tienen hueco durante semanas y no he tenido oportunidad de comprarle otras...

-Arabella, ¿porque tardas tanto?-preguntó el Sr. Figg al ver que la chica todavía no volvía de recoger el correo, a Nadine esto le pareció sospechoso y volteó a ver porque se demoraba, la chica avanzaba lentamente hacia la cocina, con los ojos puestos en un sobre, le dio el resto de la correspondencia a su padre casi haciéndole tirar el jugo de naranja.

-Cuidado niña, vas a mojar el periódico-exclamó el Sr. Figg.

-No puedo creerlo-fue lo que dijo Nadine cuando pudo de ver más cerca el sobre que abría su hermana rápidamente, era el mismo sobre que ella había abierto emocionada hace ocho años atrás.

-Me han aceptado...-fue lo que dijo Arabella.

-¿En donde?-preguntó la Sra. Figg con curiosidad.

-¿Tú?-Nadine estaba incrédula, no podía creer que su hermana hubiera sido aceptada en alguna escuela de magia.

-Hogwarts...-dijo Arabella con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, parece que después de todo has decidido seguirle los pasos a tu hermana-dijo la Sra. Figg- Déjame ver la lista para ver que necesitas... Bueno, no es nada que Nadine no haya usado antes, puedes heredar sus cosas, no creo que necesites nuevas...-Nadine sonrió.

-Pero... Nadine era más pequeña que yo cuando tenía mi edad...

-Siempre se puede agrandar la ropa-la Sra. Figg dijo este comentario dando por terminada la discusión.

-¡No es justo!

-No le grites a tu madre-dijo el Sr. Figg- Ahora no estamos como para gastar todas tus cosas nuevas y además la ropa de tu hermana, tienes que aguantarte.

-¡Pero ella no necesita ropa nueva!-exclamaba Arabella, Nadine miró a su madre en reproche, pero su madre no la estaba mirando, intercambiaba miradas con el Sr. Figg.

-Supongo que podemos comprarte una que otra cosa nueva del uniforme, pero después usarás todo lo de tu hermana, libros y demás cosas...-terminó la Sra. Figg.

Arabella se quedó más calmada y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, esperando su desayuno pacientemente.- Nadine, tendrás que elegir menos ropa de la que había pensado en comprarte para poder con los gastos del uniforme de tu hermana...

-¡Pero!

-Nadine no le grites a tu madre-volvió a decir el Sr. Figg, mientras la susodicha miraba con enojo a su hermana, pero esta estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para verla.

Así es, cuando ella empezaba su curso para ser reportera mágica, su hermana recién comenzaba Hogwarts, ambas fueron con sus padres hasta el andén, no era la primera vez que Arabella iba al aquella estación, pero igual veía asombrada cada cosa, cada persona que pasaba por ahí, ya sea un hombre de negocios, hasta los carritos con bebés. Nadine miraba de reojo a su hermana, de seguro le avergonzaría.

-Que tengas un buen año cariño-decía la Sra. Figg a Nadine, ella tomaba el próximo tren para su universidad mágica, "las diademas de merlin"

-Estudien-fue lo que dijo el Sr. Figg y sin más, atravesaron el muro entre los andenes 10 y 9, dejando aquella estación muggle y entrando al andén 9 y tres cuartos.

-Bueno hermanita, yo ya me voy...

-¿A donde vas?

-no te importa- y caminó rápido hacía un grupo de chicas que al parecer estaban en la misma universidad que ella.

Arabella se quedó en el andén, mirando a todos lados, no sabía que hacer ni a donde ir, entonces optó por subir al tren, encontró un compartimiento vació y se acomodó. Después de unos instantes en los que se había quedado observando el interior del compartimiento escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?-.

-Claro-dijo amigablemente, ella podría ser la primera amiga que tuviera en Hogwarts. La niña pelirroja se sentó frente a ella y acomodó sus cosas en el compartimiento.

-¿Como te llamas?-le preguntó Arabella cuando ya hubo terminado

-Lilian Evans-dijo algo desconfiada aquella linda pelirroja.

-Arabella Figg- ambas niñas se sonrieron amigablemente, y así empezó la experiencia de hogwarts para Arabella Figg.

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws!!!!!!!


	4. no es la cuna, sino la persona

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!...mmmmmmmmmm creo que no les gusta mucho la historia no?...jeje porque aunque los stats estan altos…emmm solo hay 4 reviews…yyyyyy….wenooooo…dejen reviews xq me gusta saber lo que piensan de verdad…es mucho mejor que no saber nada……mmmmmmm al parecer no les gusto mucho la idea.

_**Solamente Por Que Tu Me Lo Pides**_

_**By**_

_**Emmadrake**_

Al ya bajar del tren, Lilian y Arabella ya se habían echo amigas, ambas querían entrar en la misma casa, estar en lo mismo de todo. Las dos eran realmente diferentes, pero, los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?.

-Entonces tu quieres entrar a gryffindor, ¿no?-pregunto lilian mirando el libro que arabella había traído consigo sobre las casas de hogwarts.

-Si...

-yo no se, no soy completamente de cada cosa, supongo que iré a slytherin – Arabella estaba al tanto de la mala reputación de la casa de las serpientes.

-¿de verdad? No lo creo, tu no eres así-.

-no me conoces-dijo lilian algo sombría.

-Ravenclaw, seria nuestra segunda opción ¿no crees?...-dijo intentado arreglar la situación.

-Por mi estas bien...

-Todos los de primer año síganme hasta las barcas-dijo un señor muy lejos de ellas pero con la voz lo suficientemente potente como para que ellas le oyeran.

Cruzaron en barquitas pequeñas el gran lago, que parecía de agua negra, Lilian, Arabella y dos niños más se encontraban en ese bote. Lilian no pudo evitar rozar el agua con sus dedos, estaba helada, a lo lejos pudo ver el colosal castillo.

Hogwarts, sería su hogar de ahora en adelanté, la idea le emocionaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo, pero algo le decía que todo saldría bien esa noche. Sus ojos recorrieron el castillo de arriba a abajo, pasando por las ventanas y los jardines hasta que desembarcaron y llegaron al vestíbulo. Una bruja ya algo anciana les dijo que esperaran a que ella volviera para que entrarán, entre los alumnos de primero se escuchaban murmullos de sorpresa y emoción, todos los niños estaban impacientes por saber que les esperaba tras esas grandes puertas de madera.

Lilian no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de dos chicos atrás de ella.

Gran error.

-yo, obviamente, entrare a Ravenclaw-dijo un chico de tez oscura mientras hablaba con un pequeño de ojos avellana y cabello negro azabache.

-¿que dices?, Gryffindor es la mejor casa-dijo este y lilian lo reconoció, era el tonto niño que la había empujado aquella tarde.

-¿tu?-se voltio y lo miro por largo rato. El chico también la miro y luego dijo burlonamente.

-¿la loca del callejón? Así que de verdad eras bruja-dijo mientras algunos chicos se reían atrás de el.

-eres…-pero lilian no pudo continuar porque la Profesora que antes había estado con ellos llego.

-Los de primero, síganme por favor-dijo la bruja al volver con una gran lista en su mano.

Lilian camino hacia la puerta del gran comedor junto con todos los demás niños, todos parecían pequeñas gallinitas caminando hacia el matadero, un pequeño taburete, un sombrero y miles de chicos de diferentes edades mirándolos extrañamente.

Todos se asustaron cuando el sombrero empezó a moverse y a sonreír mirándolos a todos.

E aquí yo, El sombrero que los elegirá

Coloquen sus mentes en blanco

Acá voy yo para atraparlos.

Elegiré sus lugares difíciles

Pero aun más es el lugar que ustedes se darán

En la casa que yo les anunciare.

Hace tal vez mil años

Que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.

Había entonces cuatro magos de fama

De los que la memoria los nombres guarda:

El valeroso gryffindor venía del páramo;

La bella ravenclaw, de la cañada;

Del ancho valle procedía hufflepuff la suave;

Y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos.

Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:

Idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios

Para educar jóvenes brujos.

Así nació Hgwarts, este colegio.

Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores

Fundó una casa diferente

Para los diferentes caracteres

De su alumnado:

Para gryffindor

El valor era lo mejor

Sus alumnos valerosos tenian que ser

Pruevas grandes sus nombres traer.

Para ravenclaw

La inteligencia era su objetivo

Y su objetivo

Alumnos sabios traia.

Para hufflepuff no habia pruevas

Aceptaba a todos por igual

Necesitaba alumnos para enseñar

Su amor y su gran bondad.

Y el ambicioso slytherin

Ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos

Donde la vida valiera

Cada segundo de esta.

Estando aún con vida

Se repartieron a cuantos venían,

Pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo

Cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos

Y en el hoyo?

Fue gryffindor el que halló el modo:

Me levantó de su cabeza,

Y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera

Para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primera.

Ahora ponme sobre las orejas.

No me equivoco nunca:

Echaré un vistazo a tu mente

¡y te diré de qué casa eres!

En el gran comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero seleccionador. En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall desplegaba un rollo grande de pergamino.

-cuando pronuncie su nombre, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentarán en el taburete-dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero-.cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecen, irán a sentarse en la mesa correspondiente.

¡Ackersen, May!

Un chico se adelanto, temblando claramente de la cabeza a los pies, se coloco el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

¡Ravenclaw!

El chico, se quitó el sombrero y se fue a toda prisa a sentarse a la mesa, donde todos estaban aplaudiendo.

¡Mansty, Mylan!

Una pequeña niña se acerco insegura al sombrero y se lo coloco graciosamente ya que el sombrero le cubría hasta la nariz.

¡Hufflepuff!

La niña se acerco a su mesa, donde todos se habían puesto de pie. Ella se acerco a un chico de ahí mientras este le daba pequeños besos en sus mejillas, al parecer era familiar de el.

¡Babock, Silvianne!

¡Slytherin!

¡Potter, James!-el chico molestoso se acerco al taburete y el sombrero se quedo quieto un instante pero luego grito a todo pulmón.

¡Un Gryffindor!

¡Lupin, Remus!-un chico de pálida tez y cabello dorado se acerco y se sentó delicadamente.

-mucha inteligencia, pero tu secreto te dará valor así que, ¡Gryffindor!-.

¡Evans, lilian!

-muy interesante, ¡Gryffindor!-lilian se maldijo, porque en la misma casa que ese tal potter.

¡Black, Sirius!-hubo un silencio sepulcral, la Profesora coloco ligeramente el sombrero sobre su pequeña cabeza y al instante.

¡Gryffidor!

Por ultimo, .-Whitby, Kevin!-. ( ¡Hufflepuff! ), la ceremonia de selección dio fin. La profesora McGonagall cogió el sombrero y el taburete, y se los llevó.

Lilian fue corriendo a abrazar a Arabella, que también había quedado en gryffindor, poro por mala suerte del destino, esta se había sentado cerca del chiquillo molestoso, así que con paso muy elegante paso de el y se sentó junto a Arabella.

-bienvenidos alumnos a este nuevo año escolar, solamente quiero decirles como ya sabran algunos, que el "bosque prohibido", esta prohibido-se rió de su chiste-sin mas, pueden comer-.

-que buena suerte que nos halla tocado en la misma casa-dijo Arabella-imagina que pensé que ibas a quedar en slytherin-dijo mientras reía ligeramente.

El chico de cabello azabache se le quedo viendo, paresia analizar a lilian, junto a el estaba un chico de cabello igual de azabache pero con ojos azul eléctrico y mirada juguetona, al frente de ellos estaba un chico algo regordete de mirada celeste dulce, y al costado de este estaba un chico un poco pálido con ojos dorados y cabello igual que los miraba algo asustado, todos había escuchado lo que la pequeña niña rubia de ojos celestes había dicho.

-pero, si entraba a slytherin, no hubiera habido problema ¿no?-pregunto lilian otra vez, eso de la historia de las casas le empezaba a interesar mucho, ¿habría biblioteca en esta escuela? Seguramente.

-supongo que no-dijo Arabella algo insegura-tienes ese porte aristocrático de casi todos los de esa casa y también la forma de hablar a veces, pero con solo conocerte te das cuenta que es solo la cuna y no la persona-dijo sonriendo.

-todos los alumnos de gryffindor, síganme-dijo un chico alto con la insignia "prefecto" en su pecho reluciente,

lilian y Arabella estaban siguiendo a los demás alumnos, y vio como se pararon frente al cuadro de una señora algo rechoncha.

-esta es la Dama Gorda, y la contraseña es "nermius uthe"-dijo mientras la puerta se abría y los alumnos pasaban.

Lilian cuando iba pasar siento un empujón que la tiro al piso, y se volteo y vio a los cuatro chicos que habían estado cerca de ellas en el comedor y obviamente, al pequeño niño molestoso de cabello color azabache.

-¿Por qué la empujaste?-pregunto Arabella mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-no te importa-dijo mientras veía la rodilla de lilian que sangraba ligeramente, una pizca de culpa lo inundo de repente, pero fue desechado al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.

-eres un tonto, no sabes que no se puede empujar a una mujer-dijo Arabella molesta.

-deberías alejarte de esta serpiente en piel de león-dijo mientras se acercaba y la pasaba golpeando su hombro ligeramente- no vas a durar mucho en gryffindor-.

Y paso el retrato, y se escucho a lo lejos-vuelve a tu casa, serpiente-lilian no sabia porque la había afectado tanto esto, nunca nadie la había tratado así, nunca nadie la había recriminado su origen mas bien se sentían envidiosos y la trataban bien por eso.

-recuerda que no es la cuna, sino la persona lo que esta frente a mi-dijo mientras la abrazaba y pasaban el retrato.

Espero que les alla gustado y si es SUPER retrasado pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca. Nose si seguir.

Reviews plis!


End file.
